


Podfic:  Prowl

by Justgot1



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Nape porn, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic recording of Prowl by Professorfangirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic:  Prowl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571531) by [professorfangirl (lizeckhart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeckhart/pseuds/professorfangirl). 



This podfic is available for download from the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/prowl).


End file.
